Haunted
by SpeakNow1118
Summary: Songfic ::: Rose reflects over Dimitri's statement, "Love fades. Mine has." Set to Haunted by Taylor Swift.


Okay. Dimitri Belikov and Rose Hathaway. Synonymous with unbreakable, right?

Wrong.

We've always had to walk a fine line with our relationship, what with all the ups and downs of our hectic lives. Dodging Strigoi every other moment? No problem. Having to hide our budding relationship from other people? Piece of cake. Hearing Dimitri say that he doesn't love me anymore?

It broke me.

_You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

__  
>I stumbled along the pathway that led back to the dorms. It was dark and quiet. I could hear my heart's every beat. With every beat, it seemed to say, "Love fades. Mine has."<p>

He thought I was mistake. He thought that I should hate him. He thought I shouldn't trust him. Can I even trust myself at this point? I cannot.

_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet  
>And I can't trust anything now<br>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

I held my breath, trying to keep the pent up emotion from emerging as sobs. I shook and trembled as my body tried to rebel against the small shred of control that I had left.

I lost him again. Only, this was much, much worse than when he became a Strigoi. This was him, willingly choosing to leave me behind as he fawned over Lissa. This was him, knowingly breaking my heart. This was him, stomping all over my emotions. His eyes turned icy when we broke my heart, and in that moment, I had been reminded of when he was a Strigoi. He had looked at me in the same way, his eyes cold and calculating.

I gave him everything. Everything. I thought I understood the way he worked. I thought I figured out what made him tick. I thought I knew him inside and out. The way he cocked his head when he looked at me, the way his dark, dark eyes would make me melt.

I was wrong.

I don't want to lose him again.

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't lose you again<br>Something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<p>

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted <p>

"Love fades. Mine has." Those four words played in my head over and over again. And I had stood there, helpless. I stood there and watched him walk away. Since he was contained in his cell, he couldn't go very far, but just turning his back to me had been enough to make me understand.

Did he ever really love me? He was an _excellent_ actor. Had he just been using me? I suppose that I didn't really care anymore. I shouldn't care anymore. I meant every word I said, and if Dimitri could so easily forget what we had, then damn it, I would try my hardest to as well. 

_Stood there and watched you walk away  
>From everything we had<br>But I still mean every word I said to you_

Ahh, Adrian. How he soothed my weary soul. Not really. Adrian was wonderful, though. He made me smile and laugh and feel good. He was perfect, and I _should_ want to be with him. Dimitri just wouldn't leave my head though. When I kissed Adrian, I wished it was Dimka. I wanted it to be Dimitri. I wanted him no matter what. Adrian tried to make me forget about Dimitri, and to be honest, he got pretty darn close. But nothing in the world, no amount of compulsion, no amount of spirit would make me forget about Dimitri.

_He would try to take away my pain  
>And he just might make me smile<br>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead  
><em>

I started to hold my breath again, willing my body to stay together, not to fly apart and scatter in to a million tiny pieces. A million tiny pieces that no one could ever put back together. I knew I couldn't see Dimitri again if I wanted to retain any sanity and hope for a new life. But I couldn't let go. I had to hold on to him; he represented a good time in my life. The most perfect period of time that I could think of was with Dimitri. Though Lissa was forever trying to, even she couldn't make me as happy as Dimitri had.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't see you again<br>Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

I wanted to go back and beg Dimitri to reconsider. I wanted to wake up and turn to see him sleeping next to me, for this all to be a terrible, horrible nightmare. I _needed_ that. All I want anymore is to be with Dimitri. All I wanted to do was be with him, even if it was just for one more night. He promised he would never leave me, that he would always be there for me. His presence in my mind haunted me. I couldn't breathe again.

I thought I knew him so well, and he played me the whole time.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<em>

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<em>

I know that he had to be lying. My head snapped up and my eyes were alert, all tears gone. I know that he still loved me. He had to. He can't be gone. Not really.

_I know, I know  
>I just know<br>You're not gone  
>You can't be gone, no<em>

I knew that he still loved me. He had to. My thoughts were growing manic, but I didn't care. All I needed was Dimitri. Maybe if he saw what kind of influence he held over me, he would take me back. He had to finish things with me the right way. He never stopped something half way though. I know that he still needed me.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>Won't finish what you started<em>

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't go back, I'm haunted<em>

Then reality set in. Dimitri was never coming back to me. He was a good liar, but not that good. And I could always tell when he was lying to me.

He wasn't lying now.

I never thought that we would meet such an end as this.

I never thought that I would see us break.

_You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>Never ever thought I'd see it break  
>Never thought I'd see it<em>

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Good, bad, or terrible? Leave your thoughts and comments in that sexy little review box. **

**This goes out to StevieRae2011. She totally gave me this idea. Thank her if you like it. If you don't like it, thank her anyway. **

**I don't own Taylor Swift or Vampire Academy, sadly. Otherwise, Dimitri and Adrian would be married to me. Sorry ladies. **

**If this is suckish, I apologize. I had about five hours of sleep last night and it is currently almost midnight. **

**SpeakNow1118 doesn't do well on no sleep. **

**Story Recommendation is: **_**Clary's Massage**_** by AngryCheeseBalls. **

**It's really cute and fluffy. **

**Go read it! **

**But not before you review this. ;)**

**Peace and Love,**

**SpeakNow1118**


End file.
